


something came up

by thechosenpen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison-centric, Closets, Extended Scene, F/M, How Do I Tag, POV Allison, POV Scott McCall, Reunions, Scallison, Scott-Centric, Trapped In A Closet, don't understand aos tags yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechosenpen/pseuds/thechosenpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been several months since Allison was in a confined space with Scott. Now she's stuck in a closet with him, holding her breath while he holds her heart. An extended look on what could/should have happened in that infamous closet scene in 3x07 "Currents".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part of you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in a long time, and my first fic published on AOS so please don't be too critical! Non-betaed so any mistakes are completely my own. I proof-read it a few times but then I just wanted to get it up and out of my mind so here it is! 
> 
> After this scene aired I was dying to read something that satisfied my Scallison mind and although I found a few fics I felt the need to write my own too. 
> 
> Considering writing a second chapter from Scott's point of view perhaps so stay tuned. Hope you enjoy!

Allison pulled Scott into the closet frantically, the sound of her father's footsteps getting closer. She knew these secrets between her and her father weren't healthy and this was probably going to blow up in their faces soon but right now she needed more time to confirm her fears of her fathers secret and whether or not confronting him would put everyone in more danger than they already were. 

Of course hiding in a closet probably wasn't her finest decision but anything would have to do for now. Desperate times called for desperate measures or whatever.

Unfortunately Allison had failed to consider the consequences of being in such close proximity to Scott. The moment she pulled the door closed in front of her she realized what a terrible idea this was. She hadn't really been this close to Scott since the last time he had been over and she had the stupid idea that she could beat him in hand combat. All that had proved was that he was definitely a werewolf even if sometimes they both forgot it, and that she was definitely and most assuredly not over him at all. She still hadn't stopped thinking about how close his body had been and that was weeks ago now. Standing with her entire body pressed against Scott's with his right hand unconsciously brushing against her hip as he tried to maintain his balance, Allison felt a wave of nostalgia sweep over. It was as though their entire relationship was flashing through her mind as she fixated her eyes on the jackets pushed up against the walls of the closet behind Scott deliberately trying to ignore the feeling of his chest currently pressed against hers. Every kiss, every touch, every gaze that she’d swept out of her emotional memory was rushing back and reminding Allison of what she had given up. 

Realizing that Scott could probably hear her heart beat increasing, Allison tried to focus her mind on her dad in the room only meters away. That definitely killed the tension in her mind a little. Shifting to try and get some space between the two of them, Allison's eyes widened as she felt something hard brush against her. That wasn't... It couldn't be. Allison froze for a moment. Was this intentional? Was he seriously trying to make a move? Here? Had he sensed her train of thought somehow with his werewolf senses and that it was worth a shot? Slowly letting her eyes wander down, she took a breath to let herself think for a moment before glancing back up at Scott.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a hushed whisper, trying to convey a sense of annoyance to hide her overwhelmingly lustful thoughts creeping out from the back of her mind. Scott frowned slightly, his eyes still focused on the closet door, probably listening for her dad only metres away.

"Nothing!" Scott's response however made that annoyance slightly more genuine. It wasn’t exactly subtle so pretending it didn’t exist wasn’t going to make it go away. 

"Part of you is doing something..." She muttered, her eyes pointedly glancing downwards. To his credit Scott seemed genuinely horrified to realize what she meant and as Allison watched him closely she noticed his panicked expression almost as if he was scared of her reaction. Good. She was glad to see that even as a werewolf he was a little afraid of her. She didn't even have her daggers on her and he was panicking. That was kind of awesome. 

However it didn't remove the issue. Accidentally brushing up against Scott's length again she felt it still there and hard as ever. 

"Stop!!" She urged, giving him a glare, refusing to look him fully in the eye though. As much as the situation was extremely awkward given the fact that they were definitely broken up and she was determined to stand her ground, she knew that if he even so much as leaned forward and tried to do anything she would lose her will in heart beat. But now was not the time for this. Not with alphas running around creating chaos and human sacrifices occurring and particularly not with her father just outside the closet only meters away. Not the right time at all. 

"I kind of don’t have control over that." Scott's sheepish comment couldn't help but make Allison want to laugh but she restrained herself, biting a smile down. She was a strong independent young woman and having a boy with his boner pressed against her was not going to make her cave. Once upon a time just the idea of him getting hard for her would have made her jump him, but not anymore. She was stronger than she used to be both physically and emotionally. And sexually. Oh God, now she was thinking about the amazing sex they used to have. Getting frustrated with both Scott and her own mind, she let out a huffed breath. 

"Okay.. I’m going to turn around then." She whispered, pushing herself away from Scott and turning her body around as quietly and quickly as possibly. There, now that was better. The temptation of his lips so close to hers was gone now. Forcing her focus onto the wooden slates of the closet door, Allison let her breathing slow down again. She could hear her father pacing around the room, thankfully keeping far from the closet. As she stood silently, Allison let her weight shift from foot to foot unconsciously, completely missing Scott's small hiss each time. After a few moments though he finally spoke up, clearly unable to go on any longer. 

"Allison?” Glancing back at him, Allison frowned. What was the problem now?

“What?” she whispered back, shifting again to keep herself from pushing the door open accidentally. 

“That's worse,” was all he said. 

His sheepish tone was just so adorably hesitant that Allison couldn't hold in her smile this time, a breath of air escaping her mouth in a short giggle as she turned back to see his face in a wonky smile, just like the one he used to give her back when they were dating. Covering her mouth to hold in any louder giggles she found her eyes gazing straight at Scott’s lips, still curved into that adorable grin. 

She let her eyes linger a little longer before trailing her eyes up his face to meet his brown eyes. As she met them, she noticed his face falter slightly as the tension between them suddenly rose. Feeling her heartbeat quicken, Allison’s giggles faded and she unconsciously bit her lip, her eyes falling back to Scott’s lips. It wasn’t fair really, the universe putting her in this situation. 

In the several milliseconds that passed as Scott’s head began lowering to hers with an incredible sense of hesitation for a guy with a boner who was clearly ready for anything; for a guy obviously still in love with her he had a great sense of restraint, a million thoughts passed through Allison’s mind. She knew that if he moved any closer she wouldn’t be able to control herself and if they kissed it wouldn’t just be a kiss. Their kisses had always meant so much more. Scott always put so much of himself into every kiss, like he was giving her a piece of his heart with each touch of his lips. If he did it again she would have to accept it and there would be no going back. Kissing him would be going against everything that she had promised herself on the flight back from France at the end of last summer. She had already broken her promise to keep away from the supernatural goings on and if she kissed Scott it would be like going from half a step backwards to practically running back to exactly where she was at the end of last year. 

But Scott was still moving in closer, so slowly that it was almost unbearable. Allison’s eyes flickered back up to his and saw the uncertainty in his eyes as he watched her lips, almost waiting for her to step back. But she couldn’t. 

Literally, she couldn’t step backwards without bumping into the door. It was funny that such a strange simple thought passing her mind could completely change her resolve. There was really one option worth pursuing here. Throwing all caution to the wind, Allison took a breath in and pushed her head up to capture Scott’s lips with her own. 

Feeling his lips pressed against hers for the first time in so long brought back every other kiss they’d ever shared back to her mind. Allison had tried so hard to forget every moment they shared, fearing it would mean she would never get over him but it hadn’t mattered. Feeling Scott’s lips freeze against hers for a moment in surprise, she smiled against them, pressing her entire body against his. her hands reached up to clutch at his broad shoulders, fingers tightening their grip as she began to move her lips against his, waiting for him to react.

After a brief moment Scott seemed to get his head together and Allison felt his hand grab at her waist, tugging her towards him even more so that was virtually no space between them, his lips pressing back against hers eagerly. As his other hand reached up to tangle itself in her hair, she took the chance to let her her tongue press against his mouth, prying it open. Scott eagerly opened his mouth to hers, his tongue reaching out to meet hers with a low moan. His hand on her waist tightened its grip, bunching her dress into his fist as Allison pulled back to nip at Scott’s lower lip, quickly letting her tongue swipe over to sooth it. 

Moving her hands up to twist around his neck, she tugged slightly at the hair at the nape of his neck, standing on her tiptoes to try and keep her head level with his as she met his lips over and over again. Their tongues battled against each other until Allison allowed Scott’s tongue to enter her own mouth, exploring and licking as though it was his last chance. The sensation brought back so many emotions and memories of their relationship that it was all Allison could do to press herself harder against Scott, tugging on his hair to pull his face closer to hers if that was possible. Scott continued to explore her mouth, moving his tongue slowly against hers and as she pulled his hair a little tighter she felt him elicit a moan into her mouth, his own hands tightening on her waist. 

She could feel the tension that had been building up over the last few weeks between them finally exploding and it was like heaven. Why had she been denying this for so long? As Scott tore his mouth from hers to move down her jaw and latching itself onto her neck, she bit her lip to keep herself from letting out a moan, her clouded mind vaguely aware that she needed to be quiet. She had no recollection of why, however. All that seemed to matter was that Scott kept his mouth exactly where it was right now. 

“God, I’ve missed you.” Scott breathed out between kisses as his teeth scraped against her neck. He let his teeth sink gently into her skin before flicking his tongue out to sooth the bite. Meanwhile his hands were roaming around Allison’s body as if he was trying to remind himself of every curve, every inch of skin. Allison’s mind was too distracted by the way his hands felt on her body to respond coherently, only able to push out a hot breath that sounded vaguely like a “Yes.” as she let her own hands slip down Scott’s torso and under his shirt. As she let her hands wander around the familiar feeling of his abs under her hands, she found herself conveniently placed with his hard-on pressing itself against her inner thigh again. The feeling that rushed through Allison forced a breath out of her and she unconsciously rocked her hips against his, letting the friction between them increase. Scott let out a soft grunt again, practically bucking his hips against hers as one hand slipped up under her dress and brushing against her bare skin. 

The air between them was charged with tension as Scott’s hard-on pressed itself more prominently against Allison. The deliciously uncomfortable sensation this gave Allison caused her to let out a small whimper as she felt her hips grind against Scott, hard. Again, she let her body grind against him as she began to pick up an unconscious rhythm, while he continued to make his way down her neck, sucking and biting to his heart’s content, his hips rocking against hers seemingly without him even realising. Meanwhile she could feel something building inside her that needed to be released or dealt with soon or she would possibly explode. 

The feeling of him so close to her centre was like a shock to her brain and made her halt. Allison let her hands pause for a moment on his belt, ducking her head away, suddenly coming back down to earth as she remembered where they were. Scott felt her pause and rather than completely pulling away, rested his head on her shoulder, his face still pressed into her neck, his breath hot and unsteady which really didn’t help Allison control her lust.

“Scott.” Allison breathed out, tipping her head back just as Scott’s length found itself extremely close to her centre. “Scott.” she let his name fall from her lips again with a breathless laugh at the sensation he was causing, her hips suddenly bucking against his out of rhythm. He pulled his lips away from her neck and glanced up at her, his eyelids heavy with lust and passion. He glanced down again at their bodies which were now rocking together, somehow managing in the small space that they were confined to. 

“Sorry.” Scott managed to pant out quietly onto her neck, his hands removing themselves from her hair and stomach and moving to sit on her hips, still holding himself against her as if he couldn’t physically separate himself now that he was here. Allison tried not to shiver at the feeling of his lips brushing on her neck. She gently removed her hands from under Scott’s shirt and let them sit on his shoulders again. Carefully angling herself so that Scott’s hard-on wasn’t as prominent against her, she smiled and moved her hands up to toy with Scott’s hair again.

“It’s fine. Just need to take a moment.” she whispered. 

Scott suddenly lifted his head up, reminding Allison oddly like a dog picking up a sound. She had to bite down a smile as she realised the irony of her train of thought. 

“Your dad is gone,” he said quietly, his eyes flicking around as if he was trying to place her dad’s location now. “He’s heading out to the elevator...” he trailed off, his eyes gazing off to the distance. Allison took the opportunity to look up at Scott’s face properly, taking in the stubble he had been growing out lately and the small bags forming under his eyes. No wonder, there was so much going on these days that any night Allison had a decent sleep was considered a luxury. But it would be worse for Scott who was basically in the middle of everything with no escape. At least Allison had managed to somehow keep herself slightly on the edge, able to step back from the action if she needed to clear her head. Scott didn’t have that opportunity. At least when they had been together he had been able to escape the supernatural world for a little when they had their moments together, however brief and hidden. He had constantly told her how it was her keeping him sane. 

And then she had pushed him away. And why? So that she would be safe? That was redundant now that she was willingly walking around with daggers in her hand bag. So that she wouldn’t get distracted? Nope, if anything she was even more distracted nowadays, constantly having to ensure that Scott didn’t catch her watching him throughout the day. And constantly worrying for him and her friends but unable to confide in him properly without giving away her feelings that refused to go away. Really, this break up was beginning to feel even more stupid than ever. 

“What?” Scott’s voice, slightly uneasy, pulled Allison out of her own mind and she realised she’d been caught staring at his face as she suddenly found herself questioning all the decisions she had been so determined to stick with. 

“Nothing...It’s nothing. I was just thinking.” she shook her head, turning away to open the door. The light suddenly flooding through seemed to sober them both up and Scott followed Allison silently, clearly unsure of what to say now. 

“Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you like that. I know you wanted your space, not that we had much space in there...heh...” Scott let out an awkward laugh, rocking back on his heels before quickly wiping the smile off of his face, his eyes staring intensely at the floor. “Uh but yeah, it wasn’t fair of me to do that so...Sorry. I’ll just go now.” Scott finished in one breath, slowly edging towards the door. When she didn’t respond, he nodded almost as if to himself, his face showing a hint of disappointment but also a sense of acceptance as he began to leave. Allison bit her lip but still she didn’t say anything. For some reason she didn’t know what to say. What did she want? What was she supposed to do, just take him back? Just like that? 

“Wait.” 

Scott whirled around, failing to hide the wishful look in his eyes, his brows perking up adorable and reminding Allison for the millionth time of how much Scott resembled the kind of puppy you couldn't say no to. He had somehow managed to master the puppy dog eyes without even trying. 

“I know that I said I don’t believe in fate - and I don’t, but maybe, I don’t know...Maybe I believe in something else.” Allison stalled as she tried to figure out what she wanted to say. Scott took a small step towards her as Allison desperately tried to keep her eyes anywhere else as she attempted to gather her thoughts.

“Werewolves?” he supplied, a small glint in his eyes. The memory of their break up flashed into Allison’s mind and she couldn’t help but remember the awe she had felt at Scott’s unmoving belief that they would end up together. Somehow he always believed and trusted even when she gave him reason not to. It was almost impossible to comprehend. 

Only it wasn’t really that hard at all.

Allison locked eyes with him and she knew exactly what she believed in.

“Us.” 

Letting out a breath of relief, Scott’s eyes lit up and he grinned as he closed the space between them quickly and cupped her head in his hands, gazing down at her for a moment before lowering his head to press his lips against hers. This kiss was so much more different from the kiss they shared only moments ago in the closet. This was full of a completely different passion. Where the previous kiss was hot and fast and full of pent up feelings, this kiss was all slow and gentle, Scott’s hands cupping Allison’s face, his thumb brushing against her cheek. 

When they finally broke apart, Scott grinned back at Allison and pressed a kiss onto her forehead. 

“Well I think I need to go give your dad a thanks for his perfect timing.” he commented absently as he rested his head on top of hers, the pair moving into an embrace, and Allison felt the tension that had been building up inside over the last few months slowly slipping away into nothingness. However adorably awkward Scott could be, there were moments when he got it just right. Allison wrapped her arms around Scott’s back, burying her face into his chest with a chuckle. They stayed in that embrace for several moments, just revelling in the feel of being close to each other again.

“But for the record I guess believe in werewolves too.” she added, smiling at the feeling of him chuckling against her.

“Well, I believe in...Let’s see...” Scott pulled away from her and cupped her face in his hands as he gazed down in thought. 

Lowering his head down to press a kiss on her forehead, he whispered, “Fate,”

A kiss on her cheek, 

“And werewolves”

And finally a kiss on her lips.

“And us.”


	2. part of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I can't get enough of that all-too-brief Scallison closet scene back in 3x07 of Teen Wolf (Currents), here is Scott's perspective of the first chapter of Something Came Up. AKA What should have happened in the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello again to all of my lovely readers! Thank you so much for all reading the first part of this little two-shot. I'm a bit behind on Teen Wolf right now but once I catch up hopefully something with give me some muse for something new :) Anyway I hope you enjoy the final part of this little two-shot!
> 
> DISLCAIMER: any characters or plotlines that you recognise are obviously not mine. this is just my interpretation of how this scene in episode 3x07 could have gone if i had any say in it!

 

Scott froze in a moment of panic as he heard footsteps approaching Allison's father's study. Not only was it bad enough that Mr Argent still held a grudge against him for everything that had happened last year, but Scott was also currently sneaking around in his study. With Allison. Oh God Scott was going to be murdered in the study of his ex-girlfriend's house. By his ex-girlfriend's dad. Feeling his asthma begin to flare up in his moment of panic, Scott barely realized what was happening until Allison was closing the door of the closet behind him.

And now he was in a closet with Allison. Yup, he was doomed.

As the closet door clicked shut, Scott felt Allison's body brush against his as she tried to make herself comfortable in the confined space. It occurred to Scott that the two of them hadn't been this close for a while now. At least not since the last time Scott had been over and that hadn't been his finest moment, stupidly thinking they could talk without the tension rising. Which it had. And then he had forgotten the extent of his strength and ended up hurting Allison. He hadn't been able to get the sight of her fallen against her bed and clutching her wrist, for weeks. He also hadn't been able to forget the feeling of her pressed up against him either. But Scott knew he had to put those feelings and memories out of his mind because Allison had made it perfectly clear that she wasn't interested in rekindling their relationship any time soon.

Scott could hardly blame her either. As much as he loved Allison and knew that a part of him always would, he understood that things had changed. Circumstances had changed. There were new lines that shouldn't be crossed now.

He wasn't stupid, despite a common argument otherwise. He knew that Allison's family wasn't a huge fan of werewolves still, even if Mr Argent had helped them out time to time. Allison still needed time. And Scott would wait forever if that was what it took. He knew he would wait as long as it took until Allison was ready. For now though, he just had to keep his feelings locked away. At least for now. He just needed to ignore those memories of their relationship, all those kisses, every touch, the whispered words. He just needed to ignore those memories.

But the way she was pressed up against him right now was hard to ignore too. Practically every inch of his body was touching hers and it was almost unbearable. Trying his best to lean back away from Allison, he felt himself sway slightly and reached out in front to steady himself, accidentally brushing his fingers across her hip. He tried his best to keep his breath steady, which was tricky when his body had chosen this moment to remind him that even werewolves could have asthma. Luckily he managed to keep himself relatively calm. However it seemed that he was the only one. His ears picked up an increasing heartbeat and he could immediately tell that it was not his own.

Glancing down at Allison he noticed just how close they actually were, and spotted a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. He was struck with a sudden flashback to a moment not unlike this a few months back, except that incident had been under different circumstances that involved two very increased heartbeats. Trying to ignore Allison's current reaction and what it could possibly mean, Scott chose to bring his focus back out to the study where he could hear Mr Argent shuffling around several papers, completely oblivious to the two teens hiding only meters away.

"What are you doing?"

Allison's hushed voice jolted Scott out of his concentration but he kept his eyes out on the closet door above her head. What was she talking about? Allison's tone sounded pretty annoyed, as though he had done something wrong, but it had been several moments since he accidentally brushed against her hip so why did she take so long to tell him off? He was barely even touching her now!

Glancing down to meet her eyes with a look of confusion, Scott shrugged. "Nothing!" Why was she giving him that look for? He wasn't the one who dragged them both in here and now he was just trying to keep watch. What was so wrong about that?

"Part of you is doing something..." Allison glanced downwards and after following her gaze, Scott realized exactly what she was talking about. Shit. Oh holy shit. She was probably thinking he was enjoying this entire situation but he honestly couldn't control that. He hadn't even been aware that it was happening. No wonder she was annoyed. She was probably going to kill him now. Did she carry daggers on her around the house? It seemed like something she would do. Oh god if only he could make this hard-on just end already but unfortunately it didn't work like that. Shit. But it didn't help when Allison brushed up against it. Was she trying to torture him before killing him?

"Stop!" she hissed at him. She obviously did not realize just how much he wanted to do exactly that. He knew how insane his bad timing was right now and he really preferred not being murdered in closets. Apparently though, his body knew just how much he missed her and thought this would be the perfect time to remind them both of this fact. Trying to think of anything instead of how close he was to her right now and the sound of her fast-beating heart, he shook his head desperately and gave a helpless shrug.

"I kind of don't have control over that." Scott glanced at Allison and just caught the way she almost laughed but managed to restrain herself. The small bounce in her shoulders gave her away almost immediately and Scott couldn't help smiling at himself for still remembering the way her body worked. Not that he could ever forget anything about her.

His mind began to wander away to all of the small details of Allison that he refused to forget, like the way she smiled at him when she caught him staring at her across the room, or the way she rolled her eyes when Stiles started one of his long rants about the latest supernatural drama, or the way her ankles crossed together just lightly at lunch. This nice train of thought was brought to a halt by Allison suddenly declaring that she needed to turn around. Yes, that was a good idea. His train of thought probably wasn't helping his boner at all. Yes, Allison was always so smart. This would be the best solution for sure. Turning around would stop him thinking about their close proximity and how easy it could be to kiss her. Good.

No. Not good. Not good at all.

This was a much worse position.

Feeling the back of Allison brush against his length, Scott let out an unintentional hiss. Shit, that was making him think about sex even more now. Now he was really wishing this closet was bigger because if she kept swaying back and forth against him the way she was now, he was going to either get rid of his boner in a very messy manner, or he was possibly going to explode. Which was kind of the same thing really. Basically he was not dealing with this well. Did she realize what she was doing right now? Was this another form of punishment or torture? Watching her body language, while simultaneously trying to hold his breath and suppress a groan, Scott managed to decide that Allison was not a bitch and was most likely focusing on the sound of her father's footsteps rather than the torturous way she was brushing up against him every two seconds.

Unfortunately this decision on Scott's behalf did not make a difference on his boner. It was still there and she was only going to keep making it worse at this rate.

"Allison?" Maybe if he just distracted her she would stop. Or he could just calmly suggest that she turned back around. He could just say that he didn't want her falling forward onto the door if she lost her balance. Or he could just give no reason and say it would probably just be better. She didn't need to know that each time her lower back rubbed against him it was sending him slightly crazy. That would probably freak her out.

However when she shifted again, turning her head slightly back towards him, Scott couldn't help it.

"That's worse." What? Why did he have to blurt that out?

Scott cursed his brain held his breath for the upcoming burst of anger that was due to leap out of Allison. He waited for her to turn around and smack him in outrage, to push him away and tell him to stop being stupid and weird. He waited for the look of disgust that he never wanted to see on his ex-girlfriend's face. He waited for the moment where he would probably lose the rest of his chances with her ever again.

But instead he heard a small giggle.

It escaped softly as she turned around, her head tilted down in what seemed like embarrassment. Right because she was the one who should be embarrassed. Please, he was surprised he hadn't melted into a pile of werewolf goo with the way he was blushing right now. Scott offered a sheepish grin back, just glad that she seemed not to be offended. As he looked at her, he noticed Allison's eyes lingering on the lower part of his face. Like on his lips. Or maybe just his chin. No, her eyes were definitely on his lips. Scott kept his gaze on Allison and he felt his grin fade slightly as her eyes met his. Unlike their eye contact only moments ago, this time there was a new vibe surrounding them. The tension had risen almost instantly and it didn't help Scott that he could hear Allison's heart rate increasing again. Her eyes dropped back to his lips and suddenly all rational thought escaped Scott. Screw it, he needed to kiss her and even if it was the worst option right now he just had to try. If she leaned away, so be it, but he couldn't wait any longer without at least telling himself that he gave it a shot. And it wasn't fair of her to be looking at him the way she was, well aware of his boner still very much present, and not expect him to do something.

As he began to lower his head to meet hers at an agonizingly slow pace just in case she decided to pull away, he just watched her. Watching Allison was something he knew he'd never get tired of, however creepy that sounded. He just loved watching her move and learning new things to file away for later. Like for instance, he knew that when she pulled her bottom lip under her top lip she was feeling embarrassed and trying to brush it off. He knew that she rolled her left ankle back and forth when she was giving class presentations. And right now he could see her eyes flickering about slightly which he knew meant that she had about a million thoughts flying through her mind. At least that meant he wasn't the only one then. Seriously right now he found his mind flying through every single memory of the two of them together, from the first date that was the awkward bowling session with Jackson and Lydia, to the first break up, through every single kiss, all the way to the painful last few months where every moment alone with her had driven him insane with the knowledge that he wasn't allowed to touch her anymore.

The last few months had been harder on him than he had wanted to admit to her. Actually he hadn't really told anyone at all. It wasn't really the coolest thing to do, admitting that he missed his ex-girlfriend like crazy. Not when his friends and family around him had much bigger issues surrounding them, such as alpha packs and virgin sacrifices. Those things clearly took precedence over Scott's failed love life. But still, seeing her around every day was kind of like punching himself in the heart several times a day. It just didn't get better. In fact it only got worse the longer he went on. He knew he had appeared to be perfectly okay with the break up, and he had understood why. He got it. He accepted what had to happen and he walked away. He smiled when he saw her in school. He did his best to keep her protected when she refused to keep out of the werewolf situations. He just had to remember not to stare for too long. That was hard.

But right now he couldn't look away from the girl in front of him. He had denied himself these thoughts for so long and now it was still weird to think that he was actually this close to her. Leaning forward still. He could practically count her eyelashes. He remembered he had tried to do that once but he had long since forgotten the number he ended with. He was pretty sure she had distracted him with kisses half way through him counting the lashes on her right eye. He was still moving closer, unable to believe this was happening. How had Allison not pushed him away yet? Unless she had been dealing with the same pain he had been for all time. Unless she wanted him just as much. He kept his eyes locked hers and he watched as something passed over her eyes, the tiniest flicker of sudden clarity. Before Scott could comprehend what was happening, all of a sudden he couldn't see Allison's eyes because her lips were pressed against his and his eyes were closing all on their own.

What.

What was happening.

Allison was kissing him.

She was kissing him. Right now.

Scott felt his brain basically freeze up as he tried to catch up with the events currently happening. He had been waiting for so long for a moment like this and now that it was happening he just found himself unable to move or react. Feeling Allison's hands clutching his shoulders, he felt his mind suddenly speeding up, as if it was on fast-forward to catch up with reality. This was actually happening.

Scott's lips pull into a smile against hers as he reached out his hands to pull her closer to him if that was even possible, his lips moving against hers in a familiar rhythm. As Allison's tongue pressed against his mouth, requesting entry, he willingly opened his mouth to her and felt a moan escape the back of his throat. He was barely even aware of what his hands were currently doing. All he could focus on was the feeling of Allison pressed up against him, her fingers tugging on the hair at the back of his neck as though she was trying to undo him. Their tongues battled and forth as hands found themselves re-exploring familiar bodies once more.

Scott tore his lips from Allison's and began moving down her jaw and onto her neck, eliciting a slightly strangled moan from Allison who, at a quick upwards glance, looked like she was trying her best to keep quiet but seemed to be failing at that. That brought back a flood of memories of loud cries and moans over many hot and awesome nights that made Scott horny all over again just thinking about them. Pressing his lips over Allison's neck, he couldn't help the words that spilled out next.

"God, I've missed you." He couldn't help it. He really had missed her. He didn't just mean because of what they were doing now though, because it was so much more than that, and he went to correct himself but he found himself distracted with the feeling of her neck against his lips and the reaction he got from the small nip he placed on the hollow of her neck after he spoke. Scott thought he heard a vague noise elicited from Allison that sounded something like "Yes". Hopefully she got what he meant.

The next few minutes were a bit hazy for Scott as his body and heart took control over his mind. He didn't know how much longer this temporary break from reality would last so while part of him knew this was slightly irrational and dangerous, another part of him just wanted to keep his hands on her forever, to hold on to the feeling of her body rocking against his in a slightly agonizing rhythm for as long as possible. A small part of Scott's brain registered with vague interest that the atmosphere had changed between them once again as his right hand slid up past the hemline of her dress, brushing against the bare skin of her upper thigh. He felt her shift slightly, causing his excitement for her to make itself known once more directly between her thighs. Allison moved against him and Scott felt any conscious part of his brain slip away for a moment as he just let his body grind back against hers, matching her rhythm without a second thought as he kept his lips attached to a particular spot on her neck.

He didn't even notice Allison's hands on his belt. What he did notice was the change in the angle of her neck as she ducked her head away from him, hands halting on his loophole and face flushed. Scott waited for the reproach to come, to be shoved away violently, but it didn't come. With a small rush of relief he let his head drop onto her neck lightly to let himself catch his breath. Honestly he didn't trust himself to stand properly right now with the lightheadedness he was currently experiencing. Honestly, what was the point in being a werewolf if he still had to deal with asthma at times like these? As he caught his breath he noticed that his hard on was still very much present and not satisfied yet, and temporarily took on a mind of its own as he felt his body shifting towards her again.

"Scott," There it was, Allison's voice sounded less breathy and more firm. Scott felt her hips rock against him suddenly and for a moment his brain clouded over with lust all over again. But she was giving him a look now, granted through heavy eyelids and extremely diluted pupils, but it was a look that suggested that this was done. Whatever this was, it was done. Probably for the best though, since he could feel his heart pounding a mile a minute.

"Sorry," he managed to get out. At least she wasn't yelling at him, Scott inwardly told himself. Not that she could in this situation. Still, he could already feel the familiar pang in his heart as he detached himself from her and he couldn't help leaving his hands on her waist. He left them here gently, hoping she wouldn't turn against him for that. She seemed to accept it though, moving her hands from his chest up to the nape of his neck to toy with his hair. The gesture felt so good and familiar that Scott's mind was again sent through memories of old times.

"It's fine. Just need to take a moment." he caught her whispering. He was about to respond when he heard footsteps a few rooms away.

Right, her dad. Her dad was still here.

Shit, he had completely forgotten about her dad. But her dad seemed not to have heard anything from the last few minutes. Scott didn't really consider himself to be particularly religious but maybe there was a God after all. He kept his eyes trained on the closet door as he tuned his ears to the footsteps, tracing their movement and direction. "Your dad is gone." he whispered in explanation to Allison. "He's heading out to the elevator..." The ding of the elevator opening was faint but Scott's hearing was good enough that he managed to catch it. He listened as the footsteps of Mr Argent headed into the elevator, seemingly pausing before entering in all the way. There was another ding and then the whirl of the elevator heading down several floors. With that, Mr Argent was gone. Scott felt a sense of relief again as he realized they were finally safe.

He glanced back to Allison, his mouth already half open to tell her the good news, when he froze. She was staring up at him, an odd expression on her face. It was almost like the look she gave him when they broke up, somewhere caught between guilt and sadness. That probably wasn't good. There was a small crease in her brow as she kept her gaze on his face. Maybe she was having an overwhelming sense of regret for what just happened and didn't know how to say it. Or maybe he had something on his face. But the serious gaze in her eyes had Scott a little worried. "What?" he asked softly, ducking his head to catch her eye properly.

"Nothing...It's nothing. I was just thinking." Her tone sounded subdued and a little pained. Scott frowned. That didn't sound very good at all. Before Scott could question her any further, she turned around and opened the closet door. Suddenly there was a flood of light and Scott squinted as his eyes adjusted from the darkness he had just accustomed himself to. The light did sober him up a little though, and he followed Allison out the door quietly. Now that there was finally space between them, both physically and possibly emotionally now, he was completely at a loss of what to do. He had expected her to follow up on her explanation to why she had been staring at his face but she just remained silent. It suddenly occurred to Scott that maybe this was where he was meant to apologize for what had just happened. Maybe that's what she was waiting for.

He took a deep breath as he quickly collected his thoughts into a somewhat coherent little speech that hopefully explained how bad he felt right now. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I know you wanted your space, not that we had much space in there...heh..." The thought made Scott chuckle at himself before he realized that this wasn't exactly the time to be cracking jokes, no matter how witty he felt.

He forced his gaze back to the floor, knowing that if he kept looking at Allison he wouldn't get through his speech and he'd end up grabbing her again. "Uh but yeah, it wasn't fair of me to do that so...Sorry. I'll just go now." He took a small step backwards, edging to the door. Knowing this was it, this was the moment where they would silently agree that this never happened, he chanced a glance back up to Allison. She was standing still, with an expression that he actually couldn't peg down. But she wasn't saying anything against his decision to leave so that was his cue to leave.

He had known as soon as Allison had stopped their amazing make out session that this was a one off. It was just because of the circumstances. No matter how much he loved Allison and always would, he knew that he had to respect her choices and she had made it clear that they couldn't be together. If anything, the fact that they had made out in a closet while hiding from her father made that point pretty certain. This would be the last memory he had of her and he was okay with that. He could go on seeing her around school and around any werewolf shenanigans that she got involved in; he could make it through those agonizing moments if he had this memory to get himself through. Scott tried to ignore the feeling of disappointment in his heart, ignore the part of him that had hoped she'd stop him in his tracks. No, that was wishful thinking. He pushed those feelings aside and accepted his fate, heading to the door.

"Wait."

Had she said something? Well of course she had. Scott's hearing was incredible thanks to his werewolf senses. There was no doubt that Allison had just spoken. Scott whirled back around, nearly wobbling around on his heels. He caught her gaze and held his breath as Allison spoke.

"I know that I said I don't believe in fate - and I don't, but maybe, I don't know...Maybe I believe in something else." While Scott felt a tug of hope somewhere inside him, he tried to remain calm, watching her closely. He watched as Allison fidgeted, her hair now victim to vicious tugging as she spoke. her mention of fate brought the memory of their break up back to his mind yet again. It hadn't been an easy day for him and it was not a happy memory by far, but Allison's new words were definitely promising.

"Werewolves?" he offered as a suggestion, another throwback to that night, a small grin tugging up the corner of his mouth. It hurt to think about their break up, no matter what was happening right now, but something about Allison's manner right now had Scott wondering if perhaps they could have a redo of that night, that conversation about fate, but this time with a better ending. If he compared this conversation to that of their break up, there was no doubt that he preferred this conversation. Glancing down quickly he noticed that he seemed to have taken several steps back towards her again. When had he done that? But that was irrelevant. Suddenly he couldn't help feeling the sense of hope again as he brought his eyes to meet Allison's gaze once more.

"Us."

Yes, this conversation was much better than their previous talk of fate. Us. There was an Us. Allison wanted an Us. She believes in Us. Scott felt all the weight of the last few months abruptly fly off of his shoulders and into the abyss. All of the heartache he had suffered through, all of the pain he had felt in her presence, none of it mattered now. Nothing mattered except the perfect, beautiful, strong woman standing in front of him. Without waiting another moment, Scott took the last few steps to close the gap between them and catching her face in his hands. He gazed down at her for a moment in awe, fully aware of how lucky he was to get this second chance, before lowering his lips to hers in a soft but firm kiss. He tried to pour as much of his love into the kiss as possible before finally pulling away with a grin. Allison matched his smile with her own, a light in her eyes that had been missing only a few minutes ago but one that seemed so familiar. With another surge of love for this girl, this woman in front of him, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and relished in the awareness that he was allowed to do that again.

"Well I think I need to go give your dad a thanks for his perfect timing," he stated, wrapping his arms around Allison and resting his head on top of hers. He let out a content sigh as he felt her arms wrapping themselves around his own body, this time without the heated passion of their moment in the closet.

"But for the record I guess believe in werewolves too." He felt Allison's words vibrate against him as she spoke, her face pressed against his chest. He let out a chuckle and nodded, bumping his head gently where it rested on hers. A thought crossed his mind and he pulled away slightly, keeping close enough to cup her face back in hands again.

"Well, I believe in...Let's see..." He looked down at her and smiled slightly as Allison gazed back up at him. He really couldn't believe how lucky he was right now, knowing that she was really right here in his arms. She really did believe in him, in them. In them being together. But what exactly did Scott believe in? Well, really his answer hadn't changed much from the last time he had told her.

He lowered his head down to press a kiss onto her forehead and left his lips there to whisper, "Fate."

Allison ducked her head down slightly, a smile tugging at her own lips. But he wasn't done yet. Scott kept a light hold of her chin in his hands and lowered his lips past her forehead and towards her left cheek.

"Werewolves," he murmured against her cheek, biting down a grin as he felt her smile widening. Finally he guided her face up to his and pressed a gentle kiss onto her lips. Without pulling away this time, he left his lips against hers and he silently took note of her slightly increased heartbeat as he decided on the one thing he believed in most of all, the one thing he had never stopped believing in and hopefully never would.

"And us."


End file.
